DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicant?s abstract): We find ourselves in an era of profound change affecting all activities of the academic health sciences center: the delivery of health care, ongoing education of trainees and practitioners, and basic and applied research. The academic campus is being reconfigured as a distributed enterprise of students, faculty, and staff who are both care providers and support personnel. The critical question for academic health science centers is not whether a diaspora affecting all aspects of traditional endeavor will occur, but rather how this will be managed to address simultaneously the comprehensive academic mission and the imperative to remain financially viable. Information and the technologies to integrate and manage information figure centrally into all answers to this critical question. To advance the academic mission via information technology, we propose a series of activities directed at attainment of our IAIMS vision: A single secure logon and a user-friendly interface brings accurate multimedia information and the world?s biomedical knowledge readily to bear on decision making and problem solving. The work of integration is done by the machine, not the provider. IAIMS as a concept, a plan of action, and a set of coherent activities will be an integral building block of the ongoing partnership between the University of Pittsburgh Schools of the Health Sciences and the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center System. More specifically, our effort will: I. Implement and sustain a management structure that promotes continuous progress toward our IAIMS vision. II. Further design, develop, and implement an enterprise integrated systems architecture. III. Undertake an interconnected set of focal activities that employ the developing IAIMS architecture to enhance the academic mission. These activities will, together, comprise a critical mass of centralized effort spanning teaching, research and health care to ensure that the architecture is utilized to its full potential. IV. Evaluate our effort continuously so as to document, understand, and catalyze our progress along the way.